City of Innocence
by JJSnacks
Summary: <html><head></head>FEM Allen was lost after Manas death however in a very much 'Alice in wonderland' fashion she fell down a hole but this time not to wonderland. Allen hates the war and wants no part in it but that can be hard when you have the heart of Innocence, can control the ark as the player, are running from both sides and have a bad habit of being in the wrong pace at the wrong time</html>
1. Chapter 1

I was alone now. I had spent hours crying in front of Manas grave till I didn't have any tears left to shed. I went for a walk I didn't know where I was going, I just had to keep going that's what I told myself. Mana would want me to keep walking never stop that's what he used to say but I feel like I am walking in circles, probably because I am no matter how many times I go for a walk I kept on finding myself back at Manas grave. I think if I end up there again I don't think I will get back up at least not for a long while, that's why I am making this one long walk.

The wind blows through my hair and I look up to find myself in the forest I must have walked further then I thought. It was night time and the moon was full. It cast its erey glow down on me, the wind made the shadows move it was a dark and creepy night in the middle of the forest any normal child would have been scared but Allen was a strange child and she knew it but the idea that something may be leaking in the darkness or that the darkness itself was alive in some way made her feel as if she is never alone. When all else fails she will always have the shadows to confert her and the moon oh how she adored Luna, she liked the day too don't get me wrong but there was always something special about the night. She told this to no one but Mana and he gave her the nickname the night child it was just a joke but she liked it.

Mana… somehow now was a depressing thought. Allen kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest she came to an odd stone sticking out of the ground it had a single pure while flower on top of it, basking in the moon light it seemed to glow, Allen reached forward with her left hand to touch it when the ground was taken out from under her with a terrified shriek she fell into blackness.

Allens POV.

i woke up finding myself on some sort of floor it seemed to be made out of some sort of beautiful Crystal i didn't know witch type it was but i new i liked it. I could even see my reflection, my long light brown hair was out i must have lost my hair-tie in the fall and my silver eyes were puffed up a little from all the crying i had been doing i tried not to think about that right now. I got up and found myself in a room of sorts with little Crystal balls all of a different color i didn't know there were that many colors, i found that my left hand was glowing like it never had before i got the feeling that it knew this place or i knew this place "_strange."_ "Hello, is anyone there?" i called out in the room but got no human response, i did get a response from the largest Crystal ball in the room it started glowing a green color and had yellowish sparkles buzzing around inside it like real bees were stuck in the ball. I reached out and touched it, then i froze, knowledge so much knowledge flowing into me like a dam just burst in my mind and all the knowledge came flooding in. It showed me what was happening to this world. About Innocence about Exorcists, Akuma, the Noha Clan, The Millennium Earl, the Heart and the city i was currently in 'The City of Innocence.

The city in itself was created by the heart. Unlike most Innocence that only have interest in destroying Akuma, the heart longed to protect all those it could and give mercy to the tragic souls of the Akuma so it built this city and the crystal guardians that protect any and all within. It worked well for a long time, people were happy and safe but the heart did not expect the to have to counter the evil and darkness of humans themselves. People began to fight over the city for protection as a result a bloody war became the legacy of the city. The heart shed a single tear of sorrow and decided to prevent this from happening again it hid itself and the city. It has been like this for more then 10,000 years since then and the city has stood empty all that time.

_" A city with no people hidden for so long must have been lonely for the heart i wonder if i can help in some way?." _I felt strange i had learned so much so fast the it suddenly occurred to me i looked down at my left hand that was it, it could only be innocence so that would make me a parasite type exorcist then. _" But i don't want to be part of any stupid war it has go nothing to do with me i am just a kid i couldn't do anything anyway. But i could stay here, this city has been so lonely with no one in it and the heart deserves some company for all it has done, after all it did try to make a safe place for everyone it doesn't deserve to be alone for trying to help and its not like i have anyone ether." _ I walked out of the room and my left hand, my innocence started to drag me somewhere i let my innocents take me were it wanted and i found myself inside i huge shrine sort of thing in the center of the city. There floating in the center of the room was the heart of innocence or at least i think it is but what else could it be it was a beautiful rose red heart shaped crystal, with sparkling energy swirling all around the room it was the most amazing thing i had ever seen.

Suddenly my arm started heating up a looked at my arm and what i saw amazed me the green innocence cross lifted off my hand flouting above it, as soon as it separated from my hand, my arm became like any other normal hand it was no longer disfigured. The glowing cross moved towards the heart and melded with it, the next thing i know the heart is shooting towards me and it attaching itself to my chest. At that moment i felt amazing energy rushing through me i felt it from the tips of my toes to the ends of every strand of my hair. After the rush died down a little i saw that my hair had grown longer but that wasn't what shocked me it had become pure white, i ran over to the crystal wall hoping to see my refection and did i ever. I had long knee length white hair and rose colored eyes it was like looking at another person and yet i felt as if it was right in some way, i then looked down to my chest where i saw a glowing rose heart the same color as my eyes, it was in my chest like the innocents that was in my left hand but it didn't disfigure the skin around it for that i am thankful. I also realized that my cloths were gone replaced with a white dress with a light pink ribbon around the top of it. The dress had long sleeves and went down to my knees and i had no footwear on what so ever.

After getting over the shock of becoming the accommodater for the heart of innocents and my change of appearance lets not forget that. I felt something from the heart in my chest it felt like it was afraid, i closed my eyes and felt within myself for anything and i heard it the voice of the heart. It didn't speak with words it was more like i could feel what the heart was thinking of feeling and it was afraid i would be mad at it for merging with me without permission. I also realized it did so because it had been waiting for me. The innocence that i was born with was the tear that the heart shed the day it hid itself and it simply returned to the heart making it whole again in truth i had always been the accommodater for the heart i just didn't know it. "its OK your part of me right?I am not angry at you or anything and now nether of us have to be alone anymore right?" i said to the heart. I felt a warm feeling flood me from the heart and i walked out of the shrine only to come face to face with the guardians, they were giant people made of innocence and they were beautiful. I realized they were bowing to me i guess it was because of the heart. "It certainly has been an interesting day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 years later ….. Allen's POV

I have spent 10 years in this city learning all it had to offer. From herbs and ways to survive and fighting to complete control of innocence, it was kind of lonely at times but I will always have the guardians. There are 14 of them and I have named them all, they all have awesome ability's and I love them all but my favorites are my 4 bodyguards, they are my best friends each one has control of a certain element of nature. The one with the fire power is named Spark he is a pretty tough guy but has an awesome sense of humor, he is made of crystal like all the others but he is red and it looks like he has a fire burning within. All of them have their element swirling within them and it is really cool. There is also Pixy the one with air she is so cool and loves to play she id like a real life Pixy super fun and super-fast, Rose she is the earth one and loves nature and has rose vines running through her. She is very kind and motherly and finally there is flow she is the water one and is super easy going like her name she just goes with the flow. I am 15 now and it is time I leave the city, the guardians were not to happy about this they said they would miss me and there was no way they would let he go alone. I had to take the elements with her which I was going to do anyway so awesome. Only problem was they were giant crystal worriers they would attract way to much attention witch was a problem. A problem they fixed as soon as I mentioned it they turned themselves into 4 elemental colored crystal Golems, it was very convenient, anyway I was standing at the exit of the city with my Golems.

Allen was wearing a rose pink dress that was tight and stable around the chest with a high neck to hide the heart and made her D cup bust show out nicely but not in a bad was in an elegant way. It was a simple dress with not many frills it was just a nice well-made sleek dress that went to her ankles she had simple white slippers on her feet . She looked like a wealthy young lady or even a noble. Her hair was flowing freely as always she had shortened it recently so it stopped jut at her hips she opened the doors and left the city.

Nobody's POV

Leena Lee and Kanda Yuu were in a horrible state, they just managed to convince Miranda to call of her innocence and were horribly ingered. Miranda was trying to get help but being close to passing out from the use of her innocence she could not do much. However her cry's for help managed to reach a new comer in the town a white haired girl felt distress coming from a room in an apartment building. She quickly got help and aided in treating there ingerys, she new her way around wounds after 10 years of study and young woman with snow white hair stayed to take care of the two. The women Miranda had already left and had given her a letter to give to they when they woke up. The white haired woman who had been taking care of the two was out getting food, when she came back she was surprised to see an old man doing some sort of acupuncture on Leena Lee and a young red haired man talking to Kanda.

Lavi's POV

The old panda was helping Leena Lee and I was taking to Yuu about the Noha Clan. When the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life walked in, she had long pure white hair that sparkled like starlight, warm rose eyes and beautiful lightly tanned skin. She wore a rose pink simple dress with a white apron on to cover it up. She was no nurse, so what was she doing here? "Hello my I ask what you gentlemen are doing here?" she asked in an angelic voice I swear, I almost fainted I would have is I wasn't frozen in place. I managed to snap out of it when the panda spoke "we are colleagues of these two here to check on them." She seemed to check us over once before speaking "well that's good if you would like I can give you a run down of there current condition? My name is Allen by the way it is a pleasure to meet you." Putting down her bags of food and doing a small bow she then smiled at us and at that point there was only one thing I could do.

Allen's POV

"STRIKE!" The cute red head with the eye patch shouted as he jumped over to me, "I was wondering how long it would take" the man called Kanda said with a smug smirk. "Hey, what was that Yuu~" the red head said sending a glare at him, "NEVER call me by my first name" kanda said back sending him an equal glare it looked like Kanda was going to attack him at any moment I couldn't hold it in I had to laugh (giggle) they then turned to look at me with shock, "I'am sorry it is just I have never met people like you and it is very funny" I said honestly. "Anyway how long are you staying and will you need any assistance? Because I can pass the message along to the hospital staff before I leave" I said simply, "what do you mean before you leave?" asked the old man who I knew was a Bookman, I decided to be honest and tell them what happened. "Well I just came to this town only hours before I heard screaming in an apartment building. I went to see what happened and found Miss Leena Lee, Mr kanda and Miss Miranda so I went to get help and I also helped treat you and look after you, I don't work here I just didn't want to leave you like you were, I wanted to make sure you woke up and were OK and now that you are I will leave. OH and i almost forgot Miss Miranda left a letter for you, it is on the table over there." They stood there and said nothing for a while then the cute redhead broke the silence, "SOOO CUTE! Allen you have a heart of gold!" I could feel myself blushing, "thank you It was nothing really I just wouldn't be able to sleep if I just left before i new you were OK," I said before the old Bookman cut in "Well we will be leaving as soon as these two are able, now if you will excuse me I have to call our employer." He said as he left the room. I knew they were exorcists they each had Innocence with them and the uniform was a dead giveaway but they were still people, I went over to the table were I put my bags and pick up one, I went over to Leena Lee and pulled out white roses in a vase and put them on her bedside table "I hop you don't mind? I thought they would help brighten up the room" I said as she looked at them "white?" she questioned, "Oh I am sorry if you don't like them they are just my personal favorite" I said hoping she didn't mind my gift. "No, no its just I don't see white roses very often" she said kindly, "well it was very nice to meet you all but I have to be going" the Bookman just walked in and joined the group as i bit farewell, the redheads face dropped witch I thought was super cute I turned and walked past the Bookman. I was about to close the door when I thought I would have a little fun by saying "be careful it is a dangerous job you have" then I closed the door. Of coarse they came after me but I was gone by then.

Once I left the town went for a walk I didn't know were I was going but that's all part of the fun of exploring insist it? I was entering a small town when I saw a travailing circus, I went to see what was going on when I saw a little girl being pushed around by some people. She was wearing a pure white dress that was beautiful, she had long golden hair and she looked like a little doll. I walked over to see if I could find out why she was getting pushed around and I herd people say things that just made me mad "Street Rats shouldn't wear dresses like that!" "you little thief! Who did you steal that from I wonder!" "give us the dress you little brat!" one man reached for the dress and tried to pull it off but i would not budge an inch it was stuck to her they pulled her off the ground and started trying to rip the dress but i had seen enough. suddenly the little girl was gone the look of surprise was priceless i held her in my arms she seemed so scared.

Everyones POV

"Hey you girl hand her over!" a tall man demanded as he steeped towards the white haired women however was stopped by the sudden feeling of danger emanating from the white haired women "hello, allow me to introduce myself My name is Allen Walker and i would greatly appreciate it if you leave NOW!" she said in a genital yet terrifying voice everyone ran for the hills they didn't know what it was but this girl was not to be messed with.

Allen's POV

I put the girl down and looked at her. it was then that i saw that her dress was Innocence, that would enplane why it wouldn't come off. Poor child they said she was a street ran like i was before i meet Mana. "Hello little one. My names Allen, may i ask yours?" i smile at her she looks at me with wonder and they attempts to dry her eyes before speaking "My name is Gem Miss." "Well Gem you don't have a family do you?" she looks down and shakes her head "not anymore" Gem said sadly "would you like to come with me Gem?" i ask she looks at me as if i have just grown another head "really?" she said shyly "really, take my hand i will take care of you" i hold out my hand and she takes it "OK then lets go" i say as Flow fly's out and opens a door to the city. Gem gives out a terrified wine i look down at her and say "it is going to be OK" i pick her up and walk through.


End file.
